


Make My Presence Known

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [28]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: Thor woke with his face wet, his hand stretched wide on the pillow beside him.





	Make My Presence Known

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I had a dream I'd wake in the morning and see your face in a peaceful place. Prompt from this [generator.](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)

Thor woke with his face wet, his hand stretched wide on the pillow beside him. He sat up, startled, and looked about him, blinking in the almost-dark. Around him, in his quarters aboard the  _ New Asgard _ , nothing had changed, nothing seemed out of place, and yet he had the distinct impression that something fundamental had shifted in the night, in the stretch of time between the closing of his eyes and now.

It’d been hard to learn how to sleep in space. He’d done it before, of course, but it had been ages. He’d forgotten how the vibrations of a ship snuck into his dreams, how it felt as if the yawing maw of the cosmos kept its eye upon him as he slept. The first few times he’d lain down on this ship, it had been difficult to rest, to set aside the worries of the day, of his people, and reach open-handed for oblivion. But there had been Loki.

Loki, who’d thrown him back on the sumptuous bed that first night and straddled him, beaming, and torn him from his clothes with fingers familiar and quick.

“Look at you, brother,” Loki had said, settling them again, stretching out over his body until they were flesh to flesh. “Are you not the most welcome of sights.”

“Have you missed me, then?” Thor had tried to keep his voice light, tried to match Loki’s teasing, but the hurt had crept in, unbidden. “Why then did you pretend so long to be gone? I would have given anything to know that you lived.” 

“You would have been angry. I fear you would not truly have been so kind as this, had I told you, had I made my presence known.”

He slid his hands in Loki’s hair and cradled his head, stared up into those dark, beloved eyes. “I would’ve been angry, yes. Probably furious. But that would’ve passed quickly; as soon as I’d kissed you.”

“Kissed me?” Loki said. “I don’t think so.” He twitched his hips, rubbed his arousal against Thor’s, his breath catching. “You’d have been furious until you fucked me, spent your anger inside of me. Again and again and again.”

Thor grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over, loomed over Loki’s warm frame. His brother was smiling--it was always thus, when they were in bed; a smirk that never quite faded, that Thor did his damnedest to wipe away--but his hands were worried, anxious birds that struck down Thor’s back and curve at the base. 

“Is that what you’ve have wanted?” Thor kissed Loki’s chin, teased the curl of his jaw. “For me to exhaust myself within your body? Fill your mouth and your cunt? Did you dream of such things, brother, while we were apart?”

Loki shuddered and twisted his head, clawing for a kiss that Thor was determined not to give him. Not yet. “Far too often.”

“Mmm. And what did you do when such thoughts came to you in the night?”

“Thor--”

“Did you let your glamour go and call for someone? A guard, perhaps? Or a maiden? Did you bewitch them, sweetheart, then bid them take you in your own guise?”

His brother whined, a soft, aching sound. “No. No. Never.” 

“Never?” Thor traced Loki’s lips with his tongue even as he spread his thighs and let his cock kiss the source of his brother’s heat, the damp gathered there, the exquisite softness that lay beyond. “Not once? Even when you were as wet at you are for me now? You took no one else in? Let no other have you?”

The smirk was gone, blown away by want, by a need that Thor recognized, a mirror image; the twin of his own. “No, I didn’t,” Loki hissed, his voice thin as a reed. “Is that so fucking hard to believe? I missed you, idiot. What use would I have with the touch of another?”

There was a time when Thor might have teased him further, drawn the matter out until Loki was pleading, but it had been so very long since they’d been thus that he found he could not, did not want to.

“Spread your legs for me, Loki,” he whispered in the last slip of time before they kissed, “and let me reward you for your fidelity.”

After that there was no question but that Loki would share his bed, that he would be at Thor’s side when nightmares came, when the dying echoes of Ragnorok came to chase him in his sleep. He would wake all at once, ears still ringing with terror, his nose filled again with the smell of fire and ash, and Loki would be coiled beside him, an cool hand pressed to his heart, his voice soft steel that cut through the terror.

“Thor,” he would say, his voice a chain out of madness, a guide back to the world of the living. “Brother, it’s all right. Shhhhh.”

So as Thor sits up on this morning, his face heavy with tears shed in sleep, his heart an eagle in his chest, what startles him most are not the shadows of his dreams but a sense of disquiet, of disruption, of some subtle but unmistakable change--a sense only fed by the emptiness of his bed.

“Loki,” he calls into the darkness. “Are you here?”


End file.
